spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness VS. Insanity
Happiness VS. Insanity is the 6th episode of The Sponge Crew Show. Plot The Sponge Crew are trying to have a happy day, but something inside of SuicideBob's mind corrupts him, making him feel insane. Will the crew save him? Transcript ( SpongeBob sings joyfully coming into the living room while the rest of the Sponge crew just sit here and watch TV) GreyBob: Oh my gosh Spongebob, will you just shut up already? Nobody wants to hear your annoying singing! Now let us watch some TV in peace please? SpongeBob: Sorry GreyBob, it's that it's happy day! Mr.Bob: Happy day? Never heard of it. Is it a new holiday you came up with? SpongeBob: Yes I did * Laughs* We can all smile together and play some happy games a.. GreyBob: Blah blah blah, not interested! Holidays stupid, now shut it! Mr.Bob: GreyBob! Let him speak about the holiday, i'm pretty sure it's a wonderful holiday. GreyBob: Okay, let's see what SuicideBob thinks of the holiday. SuicideBob:.... GreyBob: Hey are you gonna speak or what? SuicideBob:... GreyBob: * Sighs and grabs a newspaper and smacks Suicide in the head with it* Hey Black eyes! Wake up i'm talking here! SuicideBob: The holiday sounds like happiness.... but all I see is true depression.... GreyBob: See? He hates it too! Because we grays hate happiness and you yellows love happiness! Mr.Bob: Now that is not true, SuicideBob loves happiness. GreyBob: Um hello? SUICIDEBob. How can a character who's sad all the time be happy? Spongebob: Well he had some happy moments. GreyBob: Like what? Playing duck duck goose with rocks and pebbles? Spongebob: No silly, I mean he has found some good friends like us. Mr.Bob: And that's true. GreyBob: Yeah whatever. ( As the crew plans for Happy day, Suicidebob hears a voice in his head, corrupting him, making him feel uneasy) SuicideBob: * Goes on his knees holding his head down* Mr.Bob: Suicide, are you okay? Suicide! Spongebob: Somethings wrong with him. We gotta go figure it out! GreyBob: Nah, he'll be fine. Suicidal characters do this all the time. ( SuicideBob starts covering his face, weeping softly, the crew then tries to get close to him, but he then uncovers and turns into one of his alternate appearances called " InsaneBob" Mr.Bob: Oh god! Spongebob: * Screams* GreyBob: * Gasp* What in the name of Spongebob's Grandmother's cookie head is up with him? Spongebob: HEY! Mr.Bob: Guys, let's not fight. We have to see what's up with Suicide. InsaneBob: I..i...ii.i killed them..... y.y.y.y.y. you made m...m mee DO THIS!!!!!! Mr.Bob: We never did anything Suicide, get a hold of yourself! InsaneBob: * He then hugs Mr.Bob* I want to t.tell you something? Spongebob: Aww see? He's back to normal! Nothing wrong. Mr.Bob: What is it? InsaneBob: * He then stabs Mr.Bob in the back with a knife* Suffer.... Mr.Bob: GAH! Spongebob: MR.BOB!!!!!!! GreyBob: Holy cow! He actually back stabbed him! InsaneBob: * Licks the blood from the knife* Now..... who's next? GreyBob: Uh.... Spongebob's next! I'm outta here! * Runs away* NOPE!!!!! NOOOOOOPPPEE!!!! SpongeBob: Uh...... how about some tunes? * He then plays some happy music* InsaneBob: * Laughs maniacally, then falls to his knees and turns back to normal* Spongebob: Yay! He's back! Mr.Bob: Uh guys... i'm slowly dying over here! Help! Spongebob: Okay Mr.Bob * Puts some bandages on his wound* There. better? Mr.Bob: Yeah... feel a little weak. SuicideBob: * Looks at Mr.Bob* Oh my.... I have done it again.... I can't take this anymore! ( He then tries to grab a knife to kill himself, but was stopped by Mr.Bob) Mr.Bob: Stop! Look we know you didn't mean to, but is there any reason why you did it? Suicidebob: The voice... it told me to do it.... to please it... Mr.Bob: Okay well we will go find out about the voice in your world soon okay? Suicidebob: Okay.. Greybob: * Is shouting* HEY!! IS THE MONSTER GONE YET!?!?! Spongebob: Yeah you can come out and celebrate happy day! GreyBob: Okay, mainly because Mr.Bob i.. * Looks at him* DANG IT! Mr.Bob: * Folds arms* I'm what? GreyBob: * Sighs* Nothing.... ( The crew then have a Happy day party) The End Trivia This reveals one of SuicideBob's alternate appearances. This is the first time that Greybob is shown to be scared. Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:The Sponge Crew Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts